


Maya Dragneel

by Black_Emo_Wolf



Category: Fairy Tail, Natsu's sister
Genre: #fairytail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Emo_Wolf/pseuds/Black_Emo_Wolf
Summary: Maya Dragneel is the younger sister of Natsu Dragneel and the water dragon slayer. She's in the most popular guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail





	1. The Fairy Tail

Maya's Pov  
                We finally made it to Hargeon after a long train ride. My older brother Natsu was on the floor dying from his motion sickness. I was holding my cat, [Bella](http://orig11.deviantart.net/f622/f/2015/143/b/e/exceed_oc_jasmin_by_otakuforlife19-d8uhm6g.jpg), 

in my arms. "Natsu, we made it to Hargeon. Come on, get up already", Happy, my brother's cat said trying to wake him up. I can't really blame him. I don't do well on vehicles either, except for boats. "Is he aright", a conductor said. "He's fine, this all was happens", I said. "Never, I'm never riding a stupid train again", he says looking like he's gonna throw up. "That's what you always say", Bella said rolling her eyes.  
        "If our information correct, then we should find that salamander somewhere in this town, so come on", I said trying to cheer him up. Just give me a sec, would ya", Natsu said hanging out the window. I stepped out of the train as I heard the train's whistle go off. Me and Happy turned around to the train taking off with Natsu on it O_O. My mouth flew open as Bella was laughing so hard. "Uh-oh, there he goes", Happy said. 

* * *

        Lucy's POV  
                "What, you mean to tell me that there's only one magic shop in this whole town", I said slamming my hand on the counter. "Fraid so, the people here are more fishing folk than they are magic folk. I reckon most people in this town don't even know how to use magic. I built this shop to sell to the wizards who happen to be passing  through", the owner explained. "Aw man, I came all this way for nothing", I said disappointed. "Now, now don't say that little lady. I have all the latest goods, let me show you a few", I heard him say. He brings out a magic item, "This colors magic is popular. All the young girls really seemed to like. It lets you change the color of your clothes any time you want".  
        He starts playing around with it. "I already have one of those. What I really want are some powerful gate keys", I said. "Gate keys, huh? Now that's a rare request", my eyes lit up as he said that. "Oh way, it's the little doggy", I squealed. "Yes, but that ones not very powerful, you know", he said. "I know, but I really, really want it. So how much", I asked holding up the box. "20,000 jewel". "I'm sorry, but how much was that again", I asked to see if I heard that correctly. "I said 20,000 jewel", he repeats. I was shocked because if I send that much, I'm gonna be low on money. Then, I had an idea that always works. I sat on the counter posing. "Ah, come on. How much is it really? Surely, you can cut me a deal", I said winking.  
        I stomped off on some random street, still pretty mad about what happened at the shop. "Ugh, I can't believe he only knotted off a thousand jewel. Stubborn old geezer must be blind. That trick usually works. So much for using my feminine wills", I was interrupted by some screaming girls crowding around a build. They were fangirling over someone named Salamander. "Salamander, is it the wizard that uses fire magic you can't even buy in stores, wow", I said clapping my hands together. "He's in this dead end town".

* * *

        Maya's POV  
                After an hour or so, Natsu managed to finally get off the train. "Ah, man. I wounded up riding the train twice", he complained. "You gotta get over that motion sickness", Happy said. "I'm so hungry I could eat my hand", he said. "It's too bad that we don't have any food money", I said. "We probably should have eaten before we left", Bella said. "Hey, guys. This 'Salamander' were looking for, has gotta be Igneel I, right", Natsu asked. "Aye, it has to be because the only fire dragon I ever heard of is Igneel", Happy said. "That's true". We stopped because some girls screaming about salamander.  
        "Salamander", we exclaimed in unison. "Well speak of the devil, we're in luck today, guys", Natsu said.

* * *

        Lucy's POV  
                'Why is my heart beating so fast. What's gotten in to me all of a sudden', I thought. "You ladies are all so sweet", he said as he turned towards me. 'He looked at me! Is it cause he's a famous wizard? Is that why my heart's throbbing out of control? Could it be? Am I in love? Is he the one' I thought as I skipped towards him. "Igneel! Igneel, it's me", I heard someone shouted. I turned to see a pink-haired guy with a blue cat next to him. "Did you find him", I heard a little girls voice. I saw a girl who looked like she was twelve years old.  
        She had the almost same facial features to the guy so I guessed that they were siblings. She had straight pink hair that went past her butt and black eyes. She wore a [black cardigan ](https://urstyle.com/styles/785750)over some denim overall shorts. She had a pair of pink sneakers on with grey socks. She had a pretty blue butterfly hair clip in her hair. A turquoise cat came flying next to her head. "Who the heck are you", the guy asked. "Who am I? I'm Salamander, surely you've heard of me before", the Salamander guy raising his hand, for me to a ring. The four walked away disappointed hanging their head. The girls started beating them up saying how rude they were. "Now, now my lovelies, that's enough. Let them go, I'm sure the poor kids didn't mean anything malicious by it", I narrowed my eyes at him. "Here's my autograph, kids. Now you two can brag to all your friends", he said as he hands them an autograph. "No thanks", they said in unison. The girls attacked them again.

        "Well, I'm afraid that I must be going, my ladies. I have business to attend to", he said. "You're leaving already", the girls said upset. He snapped his fingers and purple fire appeared. "I'm having a soiree on my yacht tonight and your all invited", he announced. "Who the heck was that", the pink-haired guy said. "I don't know, but he was a real creep", I said which made them face me. "Thank you for your help", I said.  
        "My name's Lucy, it's nice to meet you", I introduced. "Aye", the blue said. The two pinkettes devoured their food while the two cats ate some seafood. "Natsu, Maya, Bella, and Happy, right", I said nervously. "Uh-uh, you're so nice", 'Natsu' said with his mouth full. "Thanks. You guys can slow down, we're not in a hurry", I said. "Evidently, that 'Salamander' guy was using magic , a charm spell to hypnotize the ladies in town into thinking they were in love with him. Charm spells have the power to attract people to against their own will, but they've been banned for years. Nobody even sells them anymore. He must have gotten through a lot of trouble to get his hands his hands on it. What a creep", I explained as I saw Maya and Bella nodding interested. "I totally fell victim to his spell, but I snapped out of it thanks to you barging in when you did. I really can't thank you guys enough". "No problem, Lucy", Maya said sweetly.  
        "I know may not look like it, but I'm a wizard, too", I said. "Is that so", I heard Natsu mumble. "Yeah, but I haven't joined a guild yet, or anything. Oh, I should probably explain, huh. Guilds are these organizations where wizards come together to share information, and find work, and things like that. Unfortunately, you aren't considered a full-fledged wizard until you become a member of a guild, but there are tons of them all over them world. I've heard it's really tough to get into the more popular ones, but the one that I wanna join is the most popular one there is. Yeah, their the greatest and their always featured in sorcerer weekly. If I can actually convince them to let me in, I think I'd just about die", I fangirled a bit. "Oh yeah", I heard Natsu said kinda of bored.  
        "I'm sorry. All this wizarding talk must like gibberish to you, huh. But, I'm telling you, I'm definitely gonna that guild someday, and then I'm gonna take all kinds of exciting jobs, and tons of money", I said. "You talk a lot", I heard Happy mumble as i realized why they were here. "Aw man, I almost forgot. You guys came here trying to find somebody, didn't you", I asked. "We're looking for Igneel", Happy and Bella said in unison. "We heard a rumor that a Salamander was gonna be coming through this town so we came here to see him", Natsu explained. "But, it turns it was someone else", Maya said. "Yeah, that didn't look like a Salamander at all", Happy said. "No kidding. I bet that poser can't even breathe fire like a real dragon", Natsu said crossing his arms. "I don't get it. Your friend Igneel looks like a dragon", I sweat dropped. "No, you got it all wrong. He look like a dragon, he is one", Natsu said. I was really confused. "Aye. Igneel is a real life fire dragon", Happy said. This really surprised me because I always thought that dragons were myth. "Why would a fire dragon show up in the middle of town", I shouted. "It's totally ridicules", I yelled.  
        "Well, I should get going. Enjoy the rest of your lunch and maybe I'll see you around", I said as I waved to them. A waitress was thanking me and telling me then I heard her shouting about something. I turned to see Natsu and Happy bowing, thanking for their food. Maya and Bella just sweat dropped at them. "Cut it out, you're embarrassing me", I shouted. "Look, it's cool. You guys helped me out earlier. So let's just call it even", I said. "I feel bed though, because we weren't even trying to help", I heard Natsu mumble. "Oh, I know. Here this is for you", Natsu says handing me the fake 'Salamander' guy's autograph, but I didn't want it.  
        I was on a bench reading sorcerer weekly. "Oh my, looks like the Fairy Tail guild's out there causing trouble again. 'Demon bandit claimed wiped out, but seven homes destroyed', talking about going over broad", I said. "The centerfold, Mirajane. She's so pretty", I said in awe. "I wish I knew how to get to be a member. Do you have to apply, or interview with them? I don't know", I wondered out loud. "But, I am so gonna join Fairy Tail. They're totally the coolest guild ever", I said happily.  
        "What was that? You want to join Fairy Tail", a voice said. "Salamander", I exclaimed. "I've been looking all over for you. I wanted to personally invite you to the party, I'm having on my yacht tonight", he said. "Your charm spell won't work on me. That magic's weakness is awareness. It doesn't work on people if they know your using it", I said pointing at him. "Just as I thought, I guessed you were a wizard the moment I laid eyes in you. No matter, the invitation still stands", he informed me. "Well, you can forget it. I won't be caught dead at a party being thrown by a creep like you", I said crossing my arms. "A creep? Why would you call me that", he said. "Your spell, using it to make yourself popular", I said. "Don't be mad my dear. It's all in good fun. I just wanted to feel like a celebrity of my own party, can you blame me", he said all innocent. "This just proves that even famous wizards can be big idiots", I said.  
        "You wish to join the Fairy Tail guild, right", he said which surprised me. "Have you ever heard of Salamander? One of Fairy tail's wizards", he said. "Well, yeah! You're telling me you're him, you're that Salamander", I said. "That's correct and if you wanna join, I could probably put in a good word for you", he said. "I would love to go to your party tonight", I said with hearts in my eyes. By the way, I totally fell into his spell, but who cares, he's getting me into Fairy Tail. "Wow, that was even easier then I thought it would be", he said. "So, you really think you could get me into Fairy Tail? No kidding", I asked him. "I don't see why not, but you can't say anything about the charm spell", he said. "I won't say a word", I promised. "Good, then I'll see you at the party tonight", he said as he snaps his fingers and he floated away. "You got it mister Salamander, sir", I said. "He got me, I was so pseudo-charmed. But, hooray he's gonna get me into Fairy Tail. I just have to keep my mouth shut and try to be nice to that guy till then", I said fist-pumping the air.

* * *

        Maya's POV  
                It was nighttime already and we left the restaurant stuffed. "He he, that was quite a meal, a Happy", my brother laughed. "Aye", Happy said. "Hey, look. Do you think that's the boat where that Salamander guy is having his party", Bella asked. Natsu looked like he was about to throw up, "I'm gonna hurl". "Oh, come. It's not like we're aboard it or anything", Happy says. "Oh my gosh, that's Salamander's yacht, isn't it", I heard some girl say. "I wish I could've gotten to his party". "Who's Salamander"? "Whoa, you never heard of him. He's a super famous wizard who's in town right now". "Yeah and he's a member of Fairy Tail, too". What the girl said shocked us. "Fairy Tail", I heard Natsu say.  He looks towards the boat and he looks like he's gonna throw up. "I don't think you have much of a choice, Natsu", I sweat dropped. "So, he's in Fairy Tail, is he", Natsu said serious.

* * *

        Lucy's POV  
                Later that night, I was at Salamander's party. "It's Lucy, right. That's a lovely name", the Salamander guy said. "Yeah, thanks", I said nervously. I was really not comfortable with this guy. "I'd like to toast your beauty", he snaps his fingers and made my drink float. "Now, open up wide, Lucy. Savors the taste drop by drop as it enters your mouth". "Creepy", I exclaimed. 'I'm strong, I can get through this'. "What do you think you're doing. I know what you're up to, you're trying to use sleep magic", I glared at him. "Very impressive, my dear", he said showing me his rings. "Look, I don't wanna give you the wrong idea. Yes, I really want to join the Fairy Tail guild, but I'm not gonna date you to make that happen", I said. "You're quite a handful, aren't you", he said as he revealed men unconscious girls. "What's going on here", I said nervously.  
        "Welcome aboard my ship, and you'd be wise to behave yourself until we make it to Bosco. Don't make me angry". "We're going to Bosco. You said you'd get me into Fairy Tail", I said. "Forget it, I just said that to lure you here and make you one of our salves", he said naturally as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "How could you? You're going to kidnap all these girls", I exclaimed. The men started laughing. "Why you", I said angry as I grabbed my keys. He made me lose my grip on my keys by his magic. "Ah, these are gate keys, so you're celestial wizard. Only the wizard who is contracted can use this magic, so these are useless to me. Whoops", he said as he threw my keys in the oceans. "You use magic to take advantage of others! You're the worst wizard alive", I said tears streamed down my face.  
        Two of his men grabbed both of my arms. Then, I heard a crash. It was Natsu and Maya! "Hey, I know you guys", I said wiping my tears. Then, Natsu looked like he was gonna throw up, but Maya looked fine. "You are so lame", I exclaimed. "Hey, what's up", I heard a small voice say. I looked up to Bella and Happy...flying? "Oh, Happy, Bella.This jerk tricked me, he said he was gonna get me into Fairy Tail. Hold up, since when do you have wings", I said. "We'll explain later", Bella said as Happy picked me up. "Wait, what about Natsu, Maya, and the others girls", I asked. "We got a problem, Lucy", Happy said. "What". "Our transformation's up", Bella said as we fell to the ocean.  
        I swam around until spotted my gate keys. Here we go. Open: Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius", I summoned as she appeared. "A fish", Happy and Bella drooled. "Not for you", I said. "That was amazing", Bella said in awe. "That's the power of a celestial wizard. Whenever I use my gate keys, I can summon other spirits to help me", I explained. "Listen up, Aquarius. I want you to use your power to push that ship back into port", I said pointing into the direction of the ship. "Tch", I heard her say. "You were suppose to come from the spirit world to help, not to give me attitude", I said. "We wouldn't make her angrier, Lucy", Happy said nervously. "Let's get something straight. The next time so much as think of dropping my keys, you're dead", she said as she glared at me. "It won't happen again", I promised. 

* * *

        Maya's POV

                Natsu was getting beaten up by these guys on the ship, while I was pinned down. "Forget about them. Let's continue onto Bosco", the fake Salamander guy said. "Fairy Tail, you're a member", I heard Natsu say. All of a sudden, a giant wave made the ship go back into port. The ship was wrecked pretty bad. I got up and saw Natsu looking down at the men. I stood right next to him. "So, you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail guild", Natsu asked the fake Salamander. "Oh yeah. What's it to you? Get 'em, men", the salamander guy said.

        "Let us get a closer look at your face", I said as I took off my cardigan. Natsu also took off his coat. "Watch out", I heard Lucy call. Two guys were charging at us. Natsu punched them out of the way. "Our names are Natsu and Maya. We're Fairy Tail wizards, and we've never seen you before", We said in unison as we showed our red and turquoise emblems. Natsu and I walked forward, "I have no idea what you're trying do here buddy and we don't care if you're bad guy, good guy, or what", Natsu said. "But we're not gonna let you dirty the Fairy Tail guild's name", I finished. "And what are you gonna do about it, stop? Prominence Typhoon", the guy said as purple fire came our way.

        Natsu pushed me behind him so I don't get burned by the fire. "Ew , this is so gross", Natsu said eating the fire. "Are you really sure you're a fire wizard? Cause this is the nastiest flames I've ever tasted", Natsu said. Everyone seemed to be pretty surprised at him. Natsu finished devouring the fire, "Now I've got a fire in my belly that raging to get out". "Don't just stand there, do something", the guy ordered one of the men. One of the men stepped forward and used magic to make a giant wave. The wave came my way and I heard Lucy telling me  to get out of the way, but I didn't. The wave hit me. Then, I devoured the water. Everyone was shocked again. "Now I've got a fire in my belly", I smirked.

        "You ready", Natsu asked. "Always", I said. "Fire Dragon". "Water Dragon". "Roar", Me and Natsu yelled in unison as we blew up the ship. "Hope you're paying a attention, cause this is what a real Fairy Tail wizard can do", Natsu exclaimed as fire ignited his hands, and water in my hands. We successfully dodged all his weak attacks. Then we defeated them. "Alright, we did it", Natsu said raising his arms up. I smiled and looked around us. We practically almost destroyed the town. "The army", I heard Lucy exclaim. We grabbed her hands, "Ah, crap. We gotta get out of here". "Where are you taking me", Lucy asked. "You said you wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild, right", Natsu answered. "Well, let's go", I said smiling.


	2. Fire, Water Dragons, Monkey, and Bull

Lucy POV

                After a long trip, we finally made it to the Fairy Tail guild. "Welcome to Fairy Tail", Happy said. Omg! I'm actually here. Natsu kicked the door open, "We made it back alive". "We're home", Happy said. "Hey everyone", Maya said waving to the whole guild. "Hello everyone", Bella smiled. I smiled at the sight of everyone. "So I heard all out in Hargeon, Natsu and Maya. Had to go start and making trouble...", some guy with buck teeth was interrupted by Natsu kicking him. "Why did you do that", I asked surprised.

        "You lied about that Salamander. I'm gonna kick your butt", Natsu yells. "Don't get mad at me. I'm not the one to blame here! I'm just passing on a rumor I heard", the guy said. "It's was just a rumor", Natsu exclaimed. "You wanna a fight, let's go".

        After that the whole guild started fighting. "Hahaha, here they go again", Maya laughed. "Oh wow, I'm actually standing inside the Fairy Tail guild hall", I said. "So, Natsu finally made it back, huh", a guy with dark blue hair and, wearing boxers?! "This is Gray Fullbuster. One of our most talented wizards here. He also has this weird habit of taking off clothes", Maya explained. "It's time to settle things once and for all", he said stomping over to the fight.

        "Gray, your clothes", I heard a girl say. I turned to see a girl with brown hair, wearing a blue bra, tan jeans that go to her knees, and holding a wine glass. "I don't have time for that", I heard 'Gray' said. "This is Cana Alberona. She's Fairy Tail heaviest drinker", Maya said. "See, I don't date the men here, because they have no class", 'Cana' said as she took a whole barrel and started drinking it. Wow, how is she not on the floor right now?

        "It's only noon and you boys are whining like spoiled babies", a big, muscled-man with white hair came walking by. "This is Elfman. One of our "manliest" wizards here", Maya said making those quoting fingers. "I'm a really man, want me to prove it to you", Elfman said raising his fist. "I can't believe he's encouraging them", I said. Natsu and Gray turned and punched him, sending him flying. "They knocked him out so easily", I wondered out loud.

        "Geez, it's noisy around here, huh", I heard a guy say. I turned to see a guy with orange hair and glasses. Girls were sitting with him. Maya came up right next to me, "That's the lady killer, Loke. Don't worry if he tries to flirt with you, he does that with almost every girl in the guild", she informed me. "Yeah, thanks", I said nervously. After that, 'Loke' was hit in the head with something. "Are you alright", a girl asked worried. "I'm gonna go fight, but only to protect you two", he said to the to girls. "Good luck, Loke", they said at the same time.

        "He's definitely off my list. What the heck is wrong with these people? There's not one sane person in the whole place", I said. "Hey", I heard Maya exclaim. "Oh, I don't mean you, Maya and Bella. It's that it's so crazy in here, I totally forgot about you guys", I said. "Don't worry about it. It's always like this here", Bella said. "Hello, are you new here", a sweet voice came from behind me. I turned to see that it was... Mirajane!!! "It's Mirajane, in the flesh", I exclaimed. "Hey, Mira. We're back", Maya greeted with a smile. "Hey, Maya and Bella", Mirajane greeted back. "Um... don't you think we should stop them or something", I said pointing my finger at the fight. "It's also like this around here, I'd just leave them alone", she said turning to the fight. "Besides", she was interrupted by Elfman falling on her.

        "It's kind of fun, don't ya think", she said as she was being crushed by Elfman. "Ah! Don't die Mirajane", I said. Suddenly, Gray knocks into me. Natsu was spinning with his boxers around. Wait... oh no. "Give me back my underwear, you jerk", Gray yelled. I was trying to cover my eyes. I heard Maya and Bella yelped. "Excuse me, miss. But, can I borrow your underwear", he asked me. I grabbed something near by and hit him, "As if". "These men are so invective", Loke said picking me up. "Real men speck with their fists, Loke", Elfman says punching Loke. "I told you to butt out", Natsu said kicking him. Then, the whole guild was preparing to fight for real. "Do they always fight like this", I said using Happy as a shield. "Uh huh", Happy said calmly. "You don't seem worried". "Don't worry, when a fight like this happens, their's always someone to stop them", Maya said.

        And as if on cue, a giant, shadowy figure appeared. "Would you fools stop bickering like children", the thing said. "He's huge", I exclaimed. After he said that, everyone stopped. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were still here, master", Mirajane said to the giant. Wait, this guy's their master, "Did you say master"! Natsu started laughing, "Man, talk about a bunch of babies! Looks like I won this round...", Natsu was cut off because the giant stepped on him. "Well, it seems we have a new recruit", the giant said facing me. "Yes, sir", I said nervously. The giant let out a roar and started... shrinking? To a tiny, old man. "Nice to meet ya'", the little guy said to me.

        "He's tiny! This little guy's really in charge here", I said. "Of course he is. Allow me to introduce the Fairy Tail guild master, Makarov", Mira said. Makarov turned around and did a back flip to the banister. "You've gone and done it again, ya' bunch of clods. Just take a look at how much paperwork the Magic Council sent me this time. This is the biggest pile of complaints yet", the master said holding out a pile of papers. "Have you lost your minds?! All you kids are good for is getting the higher ups mad at me", he exclaimed. Everyone in the guild looked down in shame. "However, I say to heck with the Magic Council", the master said lighting the papers on fire. He threw the fire and Natsu caught it with his mouth.

        "Now listen up, any power that surpasses reasons still comes with reason, right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind, and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul. If all we do is worry about following rules, then our magic would never progress. Don't let those blowhards on the council scare you, follow the path you believe in. 'Cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one", the master said holding up a finger and his thumb in the air that represents like a one. The guild members did the same. Well, I know my day is just getting started.

* * *

        Maya's POV

                So after master's speech, everyone went back to what their were doing (I mean before the fight). Natsu, Bella, Happy, and me were looking at the request board to look for a job. "Hey Natsu, Maya look, Mirajane just put the officially Fairy Tail mark on my hand", I heard Lucy say excited. "Oh, yeah. That's cool. Welcome to the guild, Luny", Natsu said bored. "The names Lucy", she yelled at Natsu. "Congratulations, Lucy. Welcome to the guild", I said smiling at her which she returned. "Make sure you pick one with a big reward, Natsu", Happy said. "Whoa, a hundred sixty thousand jewel to get rid of some thieves", Natsu said in awe. "Sounds good to me", Bella said.

        "How come my dad hasn't come, yet", I heard a young boy say. We turned our heads to see Romeo talking to the master. Romeo was a child of our wizards here. Recently, his father went on a job and hasn't come back yet which made him constantly ask master if he's back yet. "You're starting to work my nerves. You're a wizards son. Have faith with your father and wait patiently for you father", Master said. "But sir, he told he'd be back in three day! And he's been gone over a week now", Romeo said. "If I remember correctly, he took the job on Mt. Hakabe", Master said. "That's right, and it's not that far from here, so why won't anyone look for him", Romeo yelled.

        "Now listen kid, you're old man's a wizard. Like every other wizard in this guild, he can take care of himself", Master shouted, "Now go home, have some milk and cookies, and wait"! "Romeo clenched his fist, "Jerk! I hate you all", Romeo yelled as he runs out of the guild. I look at Romeo's direction with sympathies. I heard a loud noise coming from right to next to me. I turned to see that Natsu had punched to request board. "You ready", Natsu asked not looking at me. "Yeah", I said as we walked out of the guild.

* * *

        Lucy's POV

                I watched as the young boy run out of the guild. "That's gotta be tough", I said. "I know it sounds like the master doesn't care, but he really is worried", Mira said. I heard a loud bang right next to me. I turned Natsu had punched the request board and Bella, him, Happy, and Maya walking out of the guild. "What do you think you're doing! You almost broke the board, Natsu", a member said. I watched the four of them leave the guild. "This doesn't look good, master. You know how they can be. I bet they're going up to Mt. Hakabe to save Macao", the same guy said. "When are those kids ever gonna grow up", the bucked tooth guy groaned. "Who knows. Going after Macao isn't gonna do anything except hurt their pride".

        "Remember, Nad. We can't chose another's path. Just leave them be", the master said. "Why did Natsu get so upset", I wondered out loud. "Probably he, Maya, and Romeo have a lot in common", Mira said which made me turn to her. "I think they see themselves in Romeo", Mira said softly.  "Just because we're members of Fairy Tail, it doesn't mean we don't have our own personas issues. We've all had our fair share of suffering and lost", Mira continued. What do she mean? 

        After Mira explained everything, I left the guild and caught up with Maya, Natsu, Happy, and Bella. "Oh, why did you come with us", Natsu groaned. "I thought maybe I could help", I answered.  "Wow, you two really have a serious case of motion sickness, don't you? Just another reason to feel sorry for you two", I said. "Huh, what's that supposed to mean", Maya asked in a weak voice. "Oh, nothing! Forget I said anything", I quickly said. I soon stared out the window, thinking about Mira told me about Natsu and Maya. 

* * *

_Flashback*_

_"Many years ago, Natsu's father left and never came back as well as Maya's mother", Mira said which made me gasp. "Well technically it wasn't their real parents, but the ones who raised them. They were actually dragons", she said. "Huh! They were what", I exclaimed, "Natsu and Maya were really raised dragons". She nodded, "When they little kids, Maya and Natsu got separated. One day, two dragons found them wandering in the woods. They took them in, and taught them all about language, culture, and magic. But one day, their dragons disappeared and never returned"._

_"So those dragons must have been Igneel and, what was Maya's dragon's name", I asked. "Her name was[Rainiea](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/8a/9b/27/8a9b2731d742ade1c7daea93d7017f62.jpg)", Mira answered. "And now, Maya and Natsu only have each other to look after, and they live for the day that they'll finally see Igneel and Rainiea. It's kinda cute, don't ya' think"._

* * *

         I looked at the two siblings with a smile on my face. Then, the cart stopped. "I guess we're there", I said. "Alright! We stopped moving", Natsu said with fire flaming out of his mouth. "Finally", Maya said jumping in the air. Well, it looks those two have revived. "I'm sorry, but this is as I can get you", the driver said as Maya, Bella, Happy, and Natsu were doing a weird dance. I looked outside and it was a blizzard outside!! "Where the heck are we, Natsu. It's a wasteland", I yelled. 

        We began walking the mountain looking for Macao I think it was. I already started regretting coming along because one, it was really cold, and two, what made Macao come all this way up here. "Why is it so cold!? I know were on a mountain, but it's summer right now. There shouldn't be a blizzard like this any where", I exclaimed while shivering.  "That's what you get for wearing light clothing", Natsu said as he continued walking. Natsu is wear only a vest and knee-length trousers, and Maya's wearing a tank top and overall shorts, yet he's telling me that I'm wearing light clothing. "Oh please, you and Maya are not dressed for it! Now, hand over that blanket", I demanded struggling to get Natsu's blanket off his back. " Ah, she just keeps on talking, huh", Natsu muttered. Happy simply said 'aye'. 

        "Oh, I know", I said getting an idea. I grabbed one of my silver keys, "Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation, Horologium", I said as Horologium appeared. "A clock? Whoa", Natsu said in awe. "That is so cool", Happy added. "Wow", Maya and Bella said. I climbed in Horologium with Natsu's blanket wrapped around me. "I'm staying in here and I'm coming out", I said. "Lucy sorry, but we can't hear you", Bella said so Horologium repeated what I said. "Then why'd ya' tag along", Natsu asked. "What kind of crazy job would forced Macao to come to a place like this? She inquires", Horologium repeat... you know what, you get the idea.

        "You should've asked that before you came with us. He went to slay a Vulcan. It's a big monster", Natsu explained. Aww, man. I am not in the mood to deal with a giant monster. "I want to go back to the guild! She proclaims", Horologium said. "Go ahead and be my guest, I say back", Natsu says. "Aye", Happy said as he and Natsu walked off. "Don't worry, we'll be back soon", Maya gave me a reassuring smile as Bella and her caught up with Natsu and Happy.

* * *

        Maya's POV

                MACAO! WHERE ARE YOU", Natsu yelled. "MACAO", Happy joined in. "CAN YOU HEAR US", I shouted. "MACAO, COME HOME", Bella soon followed. Then, a Vulcan came out of nowhere and slammed the ground. We dodged him just in time. "It's a big Vulcan", Happy exclaimed. The Vulcan then sniffed the air, smirked, and ran in another direction. "Hey, wait", Natsu said. I realized that it was heading in the direction where Lucy was. It mumbled something. I started running after it. "So it could talk, huh", Natsu said looking for a fight. "Don't just stand there! Hurry up and save me! She yells furiously", the clock guy said.

* * *

        Lucy's POV

                "How did I get myself into this mess? And what's with this giant monkey? Why is he so excited? She ask tearfully", Horologium said. It pressed it's face against the glass with a perverted look that gave me the chills. Then Horologium disappeared. Seriously, at a time like this. "Where you'd go Horologium?! Don't you disappear on me", I yell frantically. "Sorry, but my time is up. Take care", Horologium's voice echoed. "Give an extension, please", I yelled. 

        "Hey, ya' big ape", I heard Natsu yell. I turn to see him and Maya full sprinting towards us. "Where's Macao?! Tell me", Natsu yelled. He then slipped on the ice and slowly slide in the ice. My jaw dropped and face palmed, "Whoa, that wasn't cool. Why dose he feel like he has to make an entrance all the time". "Spill it, monkey. Where is my friend", Natsu asked. I ran behind him and Maya stood next to him. "You understand me, right? He's a human man. Now tell me where he is", Natsu asked the monkey. The monkey tilted his head in confusion. "That's right! Where are you hiding him", Natsu pointed his finger at it. "Don't you think you might be jumping to conclusion", I said. The monkey pointed in a direction I think. "Hey, I think he's gonna show me", Natsu said excited.

        Natsu ran in the direction the monkey pointed at. "MACAO", Natsu shouted. Then, the monkey kicked him out of the cave. "Natsu", Maya and I yelled in unison. "This is bad news! He can't survive out there", I exclaimed. "Natsu", Maya yelled. The monkey was saying 'woman' over and over. That's it, I've had enough of this guy. "Alright, you pervy monkey. You're going down", I said as I grabbed one of my golden keys and Maya getting in a battle stance. "Open: Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus", I said as Taurus appeared. "Cow", the monkey muttered. "Whoa it's a giant bull", Maya said in awe. "I should warn you, monkey boy. Taurus is the most powerful celestial spirit I have contract with", I said. "Oh wow, miss Lucy. I almost forgot what a nice figure you have. Why don't come give me a smoooch", Taurus said. "What did he just say", Maya questioned. "Oh yeah, and he's a big perv, too", I face palmed. 

        "No touch my woman", the monkey said. "Your woman! Them's fighting words, ya' moookey", Taurus said. "Get him", Lucy said. Taurus used his axe to make an earthquake. The monkey dodged the attack. Maya ran up to the monkey preparing to attack. "Water Dragon, talon", Maya yelled as water appeared on her leg and she kicked the monkey. The monkey got up and lounged at Taurus, "He's fast". All of a sudden, Natsu kicked Taurus. "Natsu", me and Maya exclaimed. "Epic fail", I muttered. "Hey, so how come there are more monster now, than when I left", Natsu asked. "That wasn't a monster! It was one of Lucy's spirits", Maya exclaimed. "That guy", Natsu turned to the monkey. Is he serious? "Not him! The bull", I said then I realized. "Wait a minute, how were you able to survive out there", I asked. Natsu smirked, "Happy and Bella came to save me. Thanks, you two". "Aye", Happy and Bella said in unison. 

        "So you can't handle other modes of transportation, but flying with Happy and Bella's okay", I asked. "What kind of stupid question is that? Happy and Bella aren't modes of transportation! They're my friends. I mean, duh", Natsu said. "You're right. It was totally wrong of me to compare the two", I said feeling bad. The monkey came up from behind Natsu and was about to pound him, but Natsu blocked him just in time. "You listen up", Natsu said I think to the monkey, "I consider everyone in the Fairy Tail guild my friend. Whether it's gramps and Mira. Even those annoying jerks, Gray and Elfman. Happy, Bella, Maya, and Lucy, too. They're all my friends, even though Maya's my sister", Natsu which made me gasp. Fire lit up from underneath Natsu, "Which is why, I'm not leaving here without Macao", Natsu yelled as he kicked the monkey in the stomach. 

        The monkey slammed the ground with his fists and made dropped icicles come towards us. I jumped out of the way, but Natsu melted the icicles with his body heat. "Your ice attack had no effect on fire", Natsu shouted. The smoke cleared up, and the monkey was now carrying Taurus' axe. "That's not good", Natsu said causally. "He's got Taurus' axe", I exclaimed. The monkey swings the axe Natsu and Maya, but they quickly dodged it. The ape continued to swing at them. Then, Maya let out a shriek as she slipped on the ice and fell. "Maya", Natsu exclaimed. The monkey aimed the axe at Maya. Luckily, Natsu caught the axe, but the monkey was trying to force it down. "Go back, Taurus! If you go back beyond the gate, your axe will disappear too", I said to wake up Taurus. 

        Natsu then started melting the blade... with his body heat and started eating it?! "Is he melting the blade with just his body heat", I said. "Uh huh", Happy said. "Oh yeah, now I've got some fire in my belly", Natsu said as he spit fire balls at the monkey. "Now it's my turn, Water Dragon, Iron Fist", Maya yelled as she punched the monkey which him go flying into the wall. "She beat him", Happy said. "Yeah, but wasn't this monkey suppose to us where your friend", I asked. "Oh, oops. I forgot", Maya said rubbing the back of her head. "Well uh, I don't think he's gonna do much talking", I said. Then, the monkey began to glow. We all covered our eyes to block out the light. "What in the heck was ", Natsu said. Our eyes widened. There was a man right in front of us. 

        "Macao", Natsu exclaimed. "Are you telling me that big perverted monkey was actually your friend this entire time", I exclaimed. "Yeah, he must have been taken over by that Vulcan", Happy informed. "What do you mean 'taken over'", I asked. "It must have used a possession spell on him. You see, Vulcans survive by stealing people's bodies and taking them over. They're evil body snatchers", Bella explained. We laid him down and patched him up. "It looks like he put up good fight before that Vulcan finally got to him, though", Happy said softly. "Macao, don't you die on me! Romeo's waiting for you", Natsu pleaded. "Come on, you have to open your eyes", Maya joined in. "Natsu, Maya", Macao said in a raspy voice. "You're okay", Natsu said excitedly.

        "I'm so pathetic. I defeated nineteen of those bruits", Macao said which made me gasp. "But the twentieth, that's the one who got me. I'm so angry with myself. Embarrassed to go home and face Romeo", Macao continued. "Don't be like that! Come on, man. You beat nineteen monsters", Natsu said. 'No way! There were twenty of those giant monkey things! And he took on the job all by himself', I thought. "Now, let's go home. Your little boy's been waitin' for ya'", Natsu said grinning. 'They're amazing. I can't even begin to compare to them', I thought as I smiled. "Why are you grinning like that, Lucy. It's creep", Happy commented. "I'll show you creep, watch your back", I gritted my teeth.

        We made it back to town and we found Romeo on a staircase crying. "Hey, Romeo", Maya called. He looked up to see his dad hunched over Natsu's shoulders. "Dad", Romeo screamed as he tackles Macao in a hug. "You came back! I'm so sorry, dad", Romeo said with tears coming out of his eyes. "No I'm sorry for making you worry", Macao said. "I can handle it, cause I'm a wizard's son", Romeo said. We soon walked away so we could give them privacy. "NATSU, HAPPY, MAYA, BELLA! THANKS FOR YOUR HELP", Romeo shouted. "No prob', kiddo", Natsu waved. "Aye", Happy said. "You're welcome, Romeo", Maya said sweetly. "See you later", Bella waved. "LUCY, THANKS FOR HELPING THEM BRING MY DADDY BACK TO ME", Romeo yelled. I turned back and waved at him. 

        _July 4th, it was a sunny day, followed by a blizzard. But, it ended up sunny again. I'll admit, the people in Fairy Tail are crazy, but they're all so warm hearted, nice, and fun to be around. I know I'm still a newcomer around here, but I can't help it. I already love this guild._


End file.
